


Waiting for the cops...

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Double Drabble, Drabble, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Battle, Rare Pairings, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: A little drabble where Electro and the Vulture have a short chat after their losing battle with Spider-Man. Maybe their team-ups will be more common from now on. At least, that’s how Max wants it to be.





	Waiting for the cops...

Well, the spider had done it again. He beat two of his old villains again. Currently, the Vulture and Electro were webbed down on an Oscorp plant, just waiting for the cops to arrive. The night was coming to an end and the older of the two villains was nearly about to fall asleep. 

“Hey!” Shouted the younger of the two to his companion, who was somewhat far away from him. Adrian was on the verge of falling asleep, but he blinked a few times and looked up, towards Max, who happens to be up higher than him. He didn’t even have to reply before Max piped up once again.

“We make a damn good team.” He told the winged man. “Even if we got our ass kicked.” Both of them laughed at that, though they were both beyond weary from the battle which laid behind them. Perhaps it was the exhaustion that made them find the little statement so hilarious. Soon enough through, their laughter died down and they sat in silence for a while, until Adrian piped up. 

“You’re beyond right,” he said, “you and I in prison will...” Eventually, he drifted off. In the middle of his sentence. Max realized this after a few seconds and then let out a grunt of annoyance. 

“Sleep tight, old timer.” He told him. “I’ll let you know I love you next time the spider beats us up.”


End file.
